ttswfandomcom-20200214-history
Foelin's Brigade
Foelin's Brigade, also known to some as the Hapan Clone Army, was a private military composed entirely of clone troopers created from the genetically altered template of the hapan marine veteran Moira Valentian. The hapan clone army was commissioned in 41 ABY by Jedi Knight Talben Foelin to help combat Darth Caedus's Galactic Alliance. The task of creating the army was given to the cloning facilities of Arkania, who based their project upon the Kaminoan GAR of old. However, the army was not completed until 51 ABY---long after the end of the Second Galactic Civil War. As such, the brigade never actually partook in the Second Galactic Civil War. Under the direction of Foelin, the brigade served as his personal army and guns-for-hire; making the brigade into somewhat of a private military corp in order to support the massive costs of sustaining the brigade. History At the beginning of the Second Galactic Civil War, the Jedi Order was on it's own against the entirety of Darth Caedus's Galactic Alliance. The Corellian Confederation had taken a stance against Caedus, but did not see eye-to-eye with the Jedi. Fed up with both the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order, Jedi Knight Talben Foelin left the order and sought an alternative solution in 41 ABY. The creation of a clone army was secretly ordered by Talben Foelin to serve as his personal strike force against Caedus. As Foelin belonged to a family that was Naboo royalty, he was able to use his wealth to pay for the commission and acquire loans from the Banking Clan for any additional expenses. The task of creating the army was given to the Arkanian cloners of Arkania. The army was to be modeled after the Grand Army of the Republic and would utilize the DNA of a hapan marine veteran by the name of Moira Valentian. It took a full decade to produce the original batch of clones and train them to satisfactory condition, by which time the Second Galactic Civil War had long ended. And so Foelin utilized his new clone army as a private military corporation; taking only the most highest paying of contracts. Cloning In order to create a clone, samples of genetic code have to be drawn from a subject's cells. Then they would be duplicated and implanted into donor cells. These donor cells would then grow, divide and, eventually gestate in artificial wombs filled with nutrients and organic catalysts. Altering the nutrients and catalyst solutions that the cells received could influence the physical attributes and maturation rates of the resulting clone. The most aggressive mixtures of nutrients and catalyst solutions produced fully formed adult clones in several weeks, but forced growth acceleration often led to mental instability in the clone. There were methods to avoid this, but they was often troublesome. As such, Foelin and the Arkanians preferred to use the Kaminoan ten year method of production for the hapan clones to ensure that they were completely perfect. The Triumphant ''is equipped with it's own on-board cloning facility. However, it is to only be utilized in the event of a major disaster. In the event of the Brigade's manpower falling too low to function, the facility will be activated. The cloning facility possesses Spaarti cloning cylinders that can produce roughly one-hundred clones in only a week's duration. However, Kaminoan-style cloning is much more effective despite taking longer as the long wait would yield perfect warriors. Spaarti clones do not recieve any training. Instead they have their personalities form by a process known as "flash mermory". Which involes writing the mermories of another person to a fresh clone's brain. Spaarti cloning also carries the risk of clone madness. Therefore the facility will never be used unless absolutely neccessary. The designation "MVB" is reserved for Spaarti created clones. At this current time, no clones have been created through Spaarti cloning cylinders. The vast majority of clones have been genetically engineered with loyalty and to obey every order from Central Command without question or debate. Although the occassional abnormality has made some clones more loyal than others. Currently, all clones possess the designation "MVA". Example: MVA-0001 to MVA-9216. Ranks/Command Structure Private/Ranger Corporal Sergeant Lieutenant Captain Major Commander Weapons and Vehicles Weapons '''BlasTech Raid-X Model 01244 Blaster Rifle' The primary standard issue weapon of the clones in Foelin's Brigade. The rifle has a lightweight and compact design allowing for maximum mobility of its user. A regular magazine has a capacity of 100 rounds of ammunition. Although some clones use round drum magazines with a capacity of 500 rounds. The rifle emits an audible ping when it is out of ammunition. All rifles are equipped with a built-in scope. On maximum power, the model 01244 is capable of hitting targets 10 kilometers away, but it's most efficient range is close to medium due to its short barrel. BlasTech Raid-X Model 0299 Holdout Blaster Pistol The secondary standard issue weapon of the clones in Foelin's Brigade. Model 0299 Holdout Blaster Pistols are the last line of defense for a clone when she has expended all of the ammunition for her rifle. The Model 0299 has an energy cell that recharges at a slow but steady rate over time, meaning that it will always have ammunition. The recharge rate is roughly seven rounds per second and is capable of eight consecutive shots when fully recharged. After eight shots, the user has to wait for the recharge of energy to fire at least one shot again. Effective at close to medium range. BlasTech Model 7787 Bullpup Sniper Rifle The only known sniper rifle utilized by Foelin's Brigade. The rifle has a capacity of six shots. It possessed an electromagnetic scope that had two levels of zoom adjusting the range between 10x and 20x magnification. Brigade Clone Armor Based upon the armor of clone troopers and storm troopers, Brigade Clone Armor was developed for Foelin's army of hapan clones. The armor consisted of white-painted plastoid plates over a sealed black body glove. The plates numbered around twenty in total. It protected clones from harsh environments as well as projectiles and kinetic energy weapons. Usage of the armor significantly increased one's chance of surviving a direct strike from a blasterbolt. The armor is notably much more comfortable than Phase I Clone Tooper or Storm Trooper armor. The armor is fitted with air filters and fully sealed against chemical and biological attack. In the event of exposure to the vacuum of space, a back-mounted tank contains 20 minutes of emergency oxygen. Polarized lenses reduce sunglare and protect the eyes. The boots of the armor can be magnetized, which is useful on starship decks. Vehicles Brigade Scarab-Class Assault Walker Ball-shaped vehicles with holes near the bottom from which three legs can extend. V-shaped observation window toward the front of the ball. Hatch on the top of the ball can open up to reveal a cannon flanked by two missile launchers. They are typically airdropped in, impacting and leaving craters. They then deploy from said craters. Brigade Armored Assault Speeder Capacity for three soldiers including driver, front seat passenger, and gunner. Military-grade light armor. Two tail engines that propel the speeder forward. Only turret is on top of the vehicle and requires a gunner to stand and fire it. Triangle-shaped headlights. Brigade Hovertank Heavily armored tank with twin laser cannons and a large payload of concussion missiles. Mannable beam cannon turret on top that can be utilized by the tank commander. Supports a crew of three members. Personnel * General Talben Foelin * Veckley Az'klia * Acting Commander Joal Lebon * Ensign MVA-0001 Oane * Ensign MVA-0002 T'woa * MVA-0420 "Digger" * Chief Engineer MVA-0522 "Nicole" * Major MVA-0727 "Ashley" * MVA-1120 * Sergeant MVA-1138 "Storm" * MVA-3864 "Chev" * Captain MVA-5412 "Blaze" * Lieutenant MVA-5413 "Debra" * Private MVA-5414 "Valery" Category:Factions Category:BRIGADE